Oh, Bite Me!
by SheDemon2020
Summary: Things get a little heated after practice between Kageyama and Hinata. As they do, something Kageyama says gets taken the wrong way, leading to something entirely different than what they had in mind.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, Noya or the TV show _Haikyu_...**

It was a late Friday night and two members of the volleyball club stayed to practice their sets and new combo moves, however, they aren't connecting as they usually do. This was making the two boys more and more annoyed at themselves and each other.

"Come on, Dumbass! We have done this a hundred times before, why can't you hit at least one?"

Kageyama Tobio was getting angrier at the small carrot-top spiker.

"It's not my fault, Bakayama! You're the one who can't toss straight!" Hinata Shouyou glared at his teammate, wanting to hit the ball just once.

Kageyama turned towards him, catching the ball right above his head. "Wanna say that again Carrot-Top?"

Hinata stared down [up at] Kageyama, not backing away in fear as he would a few months prior. "Yeah I do! You're tosses are all over the place tonight, what's wrong with you? You were fine in practice today!"

Kageyama looked towards the ground, not wanting to let the decoy see what he was really thinking.

"Well? What's the problem, Kageyama?"

Hinata got closer, not wanting to give up the fight.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Just fix your goddamn spikes!" Hinata's fists clenched. "It's not my fault! You are the one screwing up!"

Kageyama moved in closer to Hinata, making it so there was almost no space between them.

"Oh, bite me Dumbass!"

"Where?!" Hinata said without thinking.

Seconds pass, the two members' faces getting redder and redder.

"WHAT?!" Kageyama's voice had gone up three octaves, no longer aware of what was going on around him. His focus was only on his partner in front of him. He could not move, frozen and not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, Hinata moves, turning around and trying to run away. However, before he can get to far, Kageyama grabs his wrist on instinct, not knowing what he was doing, only understanding he couldn't let him run away without an explanation.

Hinata stared up at him, shyly and wanting to gage his reaction to what he said.

"..." Kageyama mumbled under his breath.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I couldn't h-he-hear you." Hinata could not stop stuttering, scared at the rejection which was bound to come. He looked back down at the floor.

"Did you mean it?" The spiker's head shot up to look at his setter. "W-What?"

"Did you mean it? W-What you said, I-I mean."

With his face still aflame, Hinata nodded his head.

With that said, Kageyama surged forward, capturing the smaller's lips with his own. Hinata's eyes went wide as he grabbed onto the setter's practice shirt, never wanting to let go.

Hinata's eyes slipped shut as he deepened the kiss, knowing Kageyama wasn't going to do it himself. He greedily swallowed the gasp that left Kageyama's lips.

Suddenly, Hinata removed his mouth from the taller boy's as he started to trail kisses down his neck, getting more confident with them as he heard the noises leave the other's mouth. He never thought that big, bad Kageyama with his mean glare and tense personality could ever melt into someone as much as he was doing right at this second.

He then remembered what Kageyama had just said, wanting to know whether or not Hinata meant what he said.

Gaining confidence from that conversation, he moved his lips down towards Kageyama's collarbone and biting the junction between it and his shoulder.

As he did this, Kageyama let out the loudest moan he had let escape that night. His face was lit up like a Christmas tree, glowing red.

Hinata smirked at the setter's face and the noise he made. _Hmmm interesting..._

He started to suck at the place he just bit, hoping Kageyama would make that noise again. Instead he got something even better.

Something in Kageyama must have snapped because he grabbed Hinata by his thighs and lifted him up, slamming him into the wall next to him, pulling Hinata by his hair back up to connect their lips once more.

As they continued, their kisses got more heated and messy, as they were both new to this whole thing.

Just as Kageyama's hand started to slip from the spiker's bright orange hair down to his hips then up his back to caress the pale skin there, they heard the large metal doors get unlocked and start to open. With his quick reflexes, Kageyama drops Hinata onto the floor, allowing him to hit his tailbone on the hard gym floor as he rushed over to grab a volleyball, pretending to practice his serves and accuracy. However, what he failed to notice was the messed up state his hair was in, the kissed-red color his lips were painted and the multiple love bites running down his neck, the largest being between the junction of his shoulder and his collarbone.

Hinata was almost the same, his hair messed up even more than Kageyama's. His lips were painted the same color as the setter's, making it hard to hide what they were actually doing only moments before. While his neck was not covered in the same purple markings as his make-out buddy, his shirt was ridden up, showing his abdomen, almost going up to reveal his nipples to whoever was coming through the door.

As Tanaka opened the door and saw the state of the two members, he started laughing, congratulating the two on their new relationship. Both were too flushed to even make sense of what was going on. Tanaka ran back out the door, yelling for Noya to come see what he just discovered. At that, the two boys got up and ran after their upperclassman, making sure he did not say anything to their teammates.


End file.
